Never Forgotten
by XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX
Summary: Waking up from a terrible dream makes one Natsu Dragneel to set out and find his best friend Lucy Heartfilia, to make sure that the bad dreams only a dream and he will forget about it. After finding her not only did he feels relieve to see her but, he can fathom a sickening feeling that something is wrong. Slight OOC.


**A/N: Hiya Fairy Tail Lovers, please too meet you all. Well this is my first time writing in this fandom, so please bear with me. No flame please just leave me a review, so i will know what mistakes i make and can fix it right away. And to my friend that help me with this story Flavia Sampaio(sorry if i spell your name incorrectly), i want to thank you for helping me with this story. And lastly for all of Fairy Tail Lovers, i hope you all enjoys the story that i had in store for you. So without further ado, douzo~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _He was in panic._

 _She was disappearing from before his eyes. Slowly enveloped by something white and incandescent, his golden-haired beauty was going away, and the worst part was that, no matter how fast he ran to reach her or how determinedly he held his hand out to her, he just wouldn't move an inch from where he was. Bearing a sad smile, she looked like she had accepted the fate that seemed to corrode her little by little. And, although he couldn't hear her voice, by the way her lips were moving, he could read she was saying good-bye._

 _"_ _No..." he tried to speak, but it seemed his voice also could only be heard in his head, "I don't want that, Lucy!"_

 _That couldn't be the end. They had been through too much together. He would have her back, like he always did when she was in danger. She would come to his side, they would exchange smiles, and maybe laugh at everything back at the guild later, as usual. Right, things would forever stay that way – was what he would like to say at the moment._

 _"_ _Luuucyyyyy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while blinding light consumed her_.

.

.

Natsu woke up with a start. "W-What was that all about...?!Why was I...dreaming about Lucy...?" he asked himself. He suddenly feeling uneasy like something bad would happen that day. He then looked around him and found that his house was totally wrecked. He sweet-dropped but let it slip since his house never really did look clean. He then got ready and headed out to the guild to search for his stellar mage nakama.

That day, Fairy Tail wasn't the same. No shouts, no fighting, no partying. Instead, a very heavy atmosphere surrounded the entire guild, is like everyone was mourning for something.

The guild's double doors were slammed open as the pink-haired dragon slayer made his entrance with his usual happy-go-luckyself. "Morning, everyone!" Natsu shouted to the entire guild. Weak "Hm/Yo/Osh"came from his nakama with surprise written on their faces, some just gave him a sad smile, some were murmuring to each other like "poor guy" and "he must still be in shock" before they went back to whatever they were doing before Natsu came.

Mourn.

Being the clueless one, Natsu just shrugged at their odd behavior, and then his eyes searched for the blonde girl that had haunted his dream the other night. He then spotted her right away at a less crowded corner, typically reading a random seeing her not only made his worries disappear but made his belly feel like thousands of butterflies had just made a nest in there and his face burnt with heat. Trying to ignore it, he then strolled over to her, "Hey, Luce."

"Natsu." He received a shiny smile back.

"I'm bored today... wanna hangout with me?"

"Sure. Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, looking around for her company's blue feline.

"He's out with Carla... so it's just you and me." he said sheepishly, looking embarrassed.

"I see." she giggled.

Then both of them headed out of the Guild.

Through the entire afternoon they just do the usual, like walking around the city, going shopping together, eating at a restaurant. They were having so much fun the entire time that Natsu was feeling nothing could go wrong, despite his dream about her.

Until

.

.

.

"Natsu..." Lucy suddenly called him, sounding and looking quite serene.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today and for everything." she said with a look of guilty and a sympathy that puzzled the dragon slayer so much.

"Nothing much, Luce. That's what nakama do for each other, right?" Natsu replied with a shy smile.

"Natsu, there's something that I want to tell you." She took a deep breath, "ILoveYouNatsuDragneel." she said all at once.

Hearing this, Natsu feels like he is the happiest man alive. He suddenly hugged and give Lucy a passionate kiss before replied "And I Love You Lucy Heartfilia" he said with so much love in every word it made her face go on fire.

Before she continued her next sentence that made the fire dragon slayer confused,"I love you, Natsu, but I want you to find happiness again. I can't stand seeing you so sad and heart-broken."

"Lucy, you weirdo!What are you saying?! I'm not sad or heart-broken! I already found my happiness and she is right in front of my eyes, what can make this day any better" he replied.

"Natsu can't you remember it? What day is today? Can't you remember what happened three years ago on this very same day?" she asked back.

"What do you mean..." but he was cut short, when suddenly his memory about that day three years ago replaying on his mind.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Luce... you okay...?!" asked a panting Natsu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, but I'm running out of magic. How 'bout you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Same." Natsu replied tiredly._**

 ** _"_** ** _But we must finish this mission. We are Fairy Tail wizards." both of them thought as they charged at the enemy. Still, it only took the tip of its finger to throw them across the lay their unmoving from the hard impact he had received, barely unconscious._**

 ** _"_** ** _Give it up,'fairies'! You can never defeat me!" the enemy shouted._**

 ** _With the last remaining strength she had, Lucy summoned_** **_uranou_** **_metreyia to finish the enemy. "Natsu...Thank you for always protecting me... but this time, I will protect you and Fairy Tail!" that was the last thing she said to Natsu before she_** **_started being consumed by a bright light._**

 ** _"_** ** _LLLLLUUUUUUCYYYY!" and then the next thing Natsu knew, he fell unconscious._**

 ** _When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the face of a crying Erza and the defeated look of Gray. "What happened? Where's Lucy? For how long have I been asleep?" Natsu asked._**

 ** _Before one of them could say anything, the master cut them off. "Lucy is dead, Natsu. She sacrificed herself in order to save you. It almost took all of us to pry you from her body." master said while crying. "You were into coma for almost one and a half a year, Natsu! Erza, Gray,come. Let him be for a while." That was the last thing Makarov said before he went out following with still crying Erza and Gray._**

 ** _Natsu tried to process what the master was saying before he went berserk, crying and trashing the room he was in. Then later when he was too tired to do anything,he just let his body fall and before he was out he said the name of a person that he swore to protect, the person that he loved. "Lucy...I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I love you." and then darkness was all he could see._**

 ** _The next day, he woke up forgetting everything that happened. The master had seen the change in Natsu, and so he ordered all of the guild members to leave him alone and never contest him, as if Lucy was still there. They knew that, deep down in his childish heart, he couldn't accept her death._**

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

* * *

"Please, Natsu, you have to let me go. Don't torture yourself into believing that I'm still alive. Please, you know it was not your fault. I willingly sacrificed my life for you." Lucy cried.

Natsu just stood there, not knowing what to do. But then he suddenly smiled at her, his real smile for the first time in three years after Lucy's death,"Sorry, Luce, to make you cry and worry about me.I'm fine now because I know even if we're apart, you would always be with me." he said and with the last part he put his hand where his heart is located. "So don't cry, Luce. Remember you'll soon be with your parents and most important of all, you would watch over us!" he said with his trademark smile. He earned the same smile, before tenderly being kissed.

"Then that means... my time is up, , do take care of yourself. I love you, don't forget that I will always be with you." Lucy said with a smile that warm Natsu heart. "I will be waiting for you. And when it's time for you too, I will be the one to welcome you in heaven. Don't forget that, okay?" with one last goodbye kiss, Lucy's body started to disappear, but before that, both of them made the Fairy Tail sign.

One that meant wherever one is, they would never be forgotten.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well i know this is short, but this is my first story i ever wrote when i'm upset, so it maybe not be good but i do hope you all enjoys it. Sorry for the grammar error or spelling in this story, i still learn the language itself so please be patience with me. That's all from me, please review and i hope too see you all when i post another story in this fandom.  
**

 **Sincerely Crest**

 **Edited 26/05/2015**


End file.
